geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sesame Street Episode 666 (Alternative Episode)
The Pasta was SERIOUSLY THAT BAD, people. But it will probably suck ass less thanks to these edits. -Hayden Boggs, 2017 I began working at PBS back in 1971 for my new job. I got to watch new episodes of shows like Sesame Street, Mr. Rogers and others. For the most part, I had a super fun and awesome time until I quit my job in 1985. But quitting wasn't the worst part. The worst part was in 1974. Me and 5 other interns (their names were Henry, Joey, Shawn, Allison, and Sammy) were ready to watch a new episode of Sesame Street. We all expected it to be the first episode of season 6, but what we saw was very different from what was later broadcasted. And I mean VERY. Man, just how I could forget about this entire experience... The intro was overall normal, like as you'd see in actual season 6 episodes, but the episode started to get abnormal as soon as it got to the first shot. It started off with Big Bird walking down Sesame Street to visit Oscar. For some reason however, Oscar looked angry as if something aggravated him. Big Bird looked depressed as Oscar was yelling at him, even though he didn't do anything to frustrate him. I was confused by this scene, and I could tell the other interns were thinking the same way as I was. Then it cut to Elmo (or at least, what looked like a prototype of him) sitting on a sofa. The odd thing was, 1) Elmo (technically) didn't exist back in 1974 (he actually did, but his fame wasn't a thing yet), and 2) he wasn't a puppet. He was a live costume (similar to Big Bird) with a performer inside him. Then he said something that shocked us. His voice was the same voice used long before Kevin Clash voiced him (as heard in the 10th episode of Season 1). He said: "Listen up all of you, Elmo is about to f*ck Sesame Street up and make everyone Elmo's slaves! Elmo will hunt down and rape you all. Then Elmo will make all of you face the kiss of death! '''You all must burn in hell!'" I, along with a couple other interns, started to get nervous after "Elmo" said that. In the next shot, we saw Cookie Monster, except he was all red. Then he yelled ''"LISTEN UP EVERYONE, I'M ABOUT TO KILL MY CREATOR JIM HENSON." Jim Henson then walked in and said "E-excuse me, Cookie Monster, but w-why are you all red?" Immediately after Jim spoke, Cookie Monster then grabbed an AK-47 out of nowhere and starting shooting rapidly at Jim Henson. After killing Jim, he started eating him. He pulled out his brains, guts, heart, flesh, eyeballs, and other internal organs and ate ALL of them. 'It was revolting. Then we saw Grover in an airplane. He had an empty beer bottle and an iPhone (which didn't make sense, because iPhones didn't even exist back then). Grover got drunk all of a sudden and ran to the emergency exit. He opened the door and jumped out. He fell to the ground and died. I actually got sad at this point, but the other interns didn't. However, when the next scene came, it scared us horribly. It showed Big Bird being thrown off a cliff into the ocean by an anonymous masked perpetrator with an anvil on his leg. He struggled to free himself from the anvil underwater for around a minute and drowned. The next scene showed Ernie sitting on a chair. A noose was visible up above. Ernie was writing in a diary. It said: ''Dear Diary, my life sucks. It always had and had not improved one bit. At this point, my life sucks so badly, that I have no choice but to end it all. If my suicide affects anyone negatively, I apologize in advance. Lastly, I had to thank all my family and friends for the support they have given me throughout my time here on Sesame Street. Goodbye, world. Signed, Ernie Then he hanged himself on said noose. Bert then appeared. When he found the body of Ernie, he gave a lifeless expression. However, what he did next was just odd yet horrifying. He took down Ernie's (already lifeless) corpse and ate his brain. (I don't know why he did this. I just... don't.) The credits were in Japanese. A distorted version of the music normally heard in season 6 credits played. Then the episode (finally) ended... The other interns were shocked. Some were pissed off. I was just speechless. Two of the interns claimed to have seen an image that flashed on screen for a frame or two at the end of the credits, though neither one of them could see what it was. We made an agreement to rewind the footage to see if this was real. And sure enough, it was. The image was a photo showing Elmo standing in front of the same living room backdrop seen in the episode. He was holding a large cardboard sign that said in big black letters "'''ELMO WILL FIND ALL OF YOU" written in black marker. What happened next was just SCARRING. We saw Elmo (or actually, someone in an Elmo suit; oddly enough, it was the same costume that was used in the episode) burst through the room. The person inside the suit was insane and had a handgun in one of his hands. He came for us while shouting "Here comes a candle to light you to bed, and here comes a chopper to CHOP OFF YOUR HEAD!" ''while shooting his gun all over the place. Fortunately, me and the 5 other interns got away unharmed. The guy in the costume was actually a psychopath who kidnapped the producers to create the aforementioned dreadful episode. Me and the other interns found out about that on an article on The Huffington Post. The aforementioned psychopath later got a life sentence in prison for a murder charge that had nothing to do with the episode. Everyone, including us, was relieved. Anyway, the reason why I quit was because, in late 1985 (by then, Elmo appeared in his modern form), I was just resting on the couch watching TV, when suddenly, I heard a voice that sounded like Kevin Clash's Elmo voice. It whispered: ''"Sesame Street is now over. Try to keep this interesting for Elmo." I looked back and what I saw was horrifying... ...what I saw was an Elmo plushie, with blood on it. It had a knife in its hand and a gun in the other, and had a creepy grin, and its "eyes" were nothing more than empty black holes... ...it also had a note, and it said this: "お前は次の犠牲者です。エルモは君を狩ります。悪魔を称賛する。" After some hours of trying to figure out what the note translated to, I realized what it meant: "You are the next victim. Elmo will hunt you down. Praise the devil." Soon, I will be next... ᗡNƎ Original Creator: LaGarola Editor: Hayden C. Boggs Category:Lost Episodes Category:Sesame Street Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:Trollpasta Category:Demon/Devil Category:666 Category:TOTAL SHIT! NOT EVEN FUCKING FUNNY! Category:Messages In Different Languages Category:FUCK THIS SHIT IM FUCKING OUT CUNT Category:Cliche Category:JUMPSUIT JUMPSUIT COVER ME Category:East is up Category:I TURN MY MUSIC UP I PUT MY RECORDS ON Category:SO I HEARD YOU FOUND.. SOMEBODY ELSE Category:BTS Category:No trollpastas allowed Category:No this aint the clean version Category:BOOM BOOM BOOM I WANT YOU IN MY ROOM Category:BIGBANG Category:PENTAGON Category:A.R.M.Y Category:No running in the halls Category:QVEEN Category:COME BACK AND HAUNT ME Category:WHOOPS CANT SHOW THAT IN A CHRISTIAN SERVER Category:DIE SIMPSONS DEAD BART Category:A Ton of Cursing! Category:A Lot of Cursing Category:EXO Category:Got7 Category:SHINEE Category:VLIVE Category:LIL TAY Category:BOMBS AWAY BOMBS AWAY BOMBS AWAY Category:NCT Category:MUSE Category:BITCH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Category:Basically you suck Category:5sos Category:Mikerowave Category:CUTE Category:IPHONE X Category:FGTGRGRFVRFGRBGRGGBRGRBGBRRGBBGRFUCKYOU Category:ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ NOW I KNOW MY ABCS NEXT TIME WONT YOU LEARN WITH ME Category:Johny johny yes papa eating sugar no papa telling lies no papa open your mouth ha ha ha Category:Surreal entertainment Category:Alex orman Category:Møøø Category:Arbys Category:*moans* Category:OOOOOO FUCK ME HARD! Category:Fuck me harder daddy Category:When i was a young boy,my father took me to the city to see a marching band Category:You better dededelete this Category:Supa kawaii bish Category:Dad im hungry hi hungry im dad Category:Fuck you i wont do what you tell me Category:Oh yeah mr.krabs AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Category:DEDEDE THAT'S THE NAME YOU SHOULD KNOW! DEDEDE HE'S THE KING OF THE SHOW! YOU'LL HOLLER AND HOOT! HE'LL GIVE KIRBEH THE BOOT! DEDEDE IS THE ONE! Category:Cotton headed ninny muffin Category:Blowjob Category:Jerk off my cock until I cum Category:YES FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM!!!! Category:Anime Category:Thomas The Tank Engine Category:Thomas and the Magic Railroad Category:Plushie Route Category:Deport all illegals Category:Remove Kebab Category:That'll hold him alright, hehehehehehe Category:Party rockers in the hou Category:Se tonight Category:Big Chungus Category:Wow nice picture stolen from the internet Category:WAAAAAAAAA MOMMY Category:Sbubby eef freef Category:A harmless little fuck Category:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Category:Hey i oh im still alive Category:Party rock is in the house tonight Category:Big bad beetleborgs Category:He lives in a house a very big house in the country Category:Vandalism Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:MY PEE PEE IS SHRINKING I NEED HEEELLLLLPPPPPP Category:Tom and Edd used to live in a house on a cliff 'til it sank to the bottom of the ocean! Category:Terrible Ms Paint Category:We're fucking in a car shooting heroin saying controversial things just for the hell of it Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Burn Category:Ooooooohhhh very scary Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Category:Yo Polly i just wanna suck on your lolly Category:Yungblud is gay Category:Lyrics Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and Category:STOP ADDING THE DESPACITO CATEGORY OR ELSE YOU WILL BE BLOCKED FOR LIFE BITCH Category:Shitpasta Category:That's fucked up i'm not blind Category:Somebody told me you had a boyfriend that looked like my girlfriend that i had in febuary of last year Category:Let the sun never blind your eyes Category:You wanna live like common people Category:Soy un predador Category:I got two turntables and a microphone Category:I walk from my machine Category:Don't let the days go by Category:Time to kick ass and chew bubblegum i dont have gum Category:FUck You Category:DASHING THROUGHT THE CROWDED HALLS DODGING GIRLS LIKE PING PONG BALLS JUST TO REACH THE BATHROOM ON TIME AND MARINMIZU DABBED Category:FUCK YOU! Category:Rally around the family Category:With a pocket full of shells Category:I chime in with a havent you people ever heard of closing the god damn door no Category:What a gas what a beautiful ass Category:ABCDEFGHIJKLM NO ONE CARES SEE IM SICK THIS BORING ALPHABET OPQRST HAHAHAHAHAHA I AM ULTRABET NO ONE SAYS U! FUCK AHHHHHH WXYZ Category:Axoloty Category:Bam slam gadget Category:Jaxen ross is b-a-c-k! Category:Fat boy fat boy wait til tomorrow Category:Stupid ass hoe Category:LET ME SERVE YOU BITCH LASAGNA BITCH LASAGNA BITCH LASAGNA T SERIES AINT NOT NOTHING TO DO BUT BITCH LASAGNA Category:LET ME SERVE YOU BITCH LASAGNA BITCH LASAGNA BITCH LASAGNA LOOK AT T SERIES THEY JUDT CRYING THRU MAMA Category:YOU SUCK BITCH LASAGNA Category:Bitch lasagna Category:CONGRATULATIONS VIDEOS DOES NOT HELP T SERIES Category:PEWDIEPIE. YOU SHOULD APOLOGIZE TO T SERIES Category:YOU SHOULD SUPPORT T SERIES Category:BITCH LASAGNA BITCH LASAGNA LOOK AT T SERIES THEY CRYING TO MAMA BITCH LASAGNA BITCH LASAGNA T SERIES AINT NOTHING BUT BITCH LASAGNA Category:Nobody said it was easy nobody said this could be hard